A Soldier's Mischief
by SHIELDGirl22
Summary: Super Soldier and SHIELD Agent Leah Harris has always known there was more to her past than Director Nick Fury told her. When she found out she had been lied to since 1922 she can't help but leave. When she runs into a certain god she can't refuse his offer to bring down SHIELD. They only planned to use each other but as they run from SHIELD they find themselves falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

S.F.H.D. Society for the Furthering of Human Development. Leah pressed her glasses onto her face and continued to read about the Society.

"The SFHD was well known for their use of Feline DNA on young females age 17-21…They had only one success. A girl from Chicago, by the name of…." Leah dropped the book, her eyes wide. Shaking, she picked it up and walked to the control room.

"Did you know about this, Fury?" She asked, dropping the open file in front of him.

"Yes I did. I approved of it. Howard however, did not." Fury said, after he scanned the file.

"You told me I was kidnapped by the British Government. That they made me into a weapon!" Leah could feel herself getting angrier by the second.

"I had too. You would have left if I didn't."

"Well I'm leaving now." Leah turned on her heel beginning to walk away. Fury grabbed her wrist, she jerked free and turned to look at him. Her eyes animal like.

"You, Director Fury have no say over what I or Leah do. I suggest you let us leave or you will regret it." The Feline DNA that had been injected into Leah had given her a different personality. A dark, killer that she couldn't always control.

"It's been awhile, Panther."

"Indeed it has been. Now if you excuse me, Leah and I have places to be." She left without another word. As she stepped off the Heli Carrier she pressed a button on her phone, blowing out engines one and four. Smirking she disappeared into the shadows before anyone could find her. She waited out in an Alley for two hours before finally slipping out. The Heli Carrier had taken off ten minutes ago, the engines finally fixed. She returned to normal, Leah wondering around New York City.

She ran into a certain God, smiling a bit she walked over.

"Welcome back, Loki." Her tone was friendly as she sat down next to him in front of the small café.

"Ah, hello Agent Harris. You are not going to try and kill me?" He asked confused.

"I no longer work for SHIELD." Loki blinked.

"And why is that?"

"They've lied to me about a lot. There's no reason to work for liars like them." Loki could see the girl wanted revenge. Wanted to make SHIELD pay for what they did to her.

"Help me bring SHIELD down and you can rule at my side, Leah." Leah looked at him, she knew Loki knew her name but it was odd to hear him say it.

"Deal." Leah said, offering her hand. Loki shook it, smiling. He had a way in, a way to revenge, a girl that he could easily use. Yet, he didn't want to use her. She hid so much pain, so much wanting. The same wanting the he had. To belong, to fit in. It confused him. What to do with her.

"Good." Loki said, Leah sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"They'll land tomorrow. In Chicago."

"Well I will see you then." Loki stood and began to walk away. He stopped turning back to the girl.

"Yes?" Leah asked, moving her bangs from her face.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Well I was just gonna sneak into Stark Tower but I don't wanna deal with JARVIS."

"You are welcome to stay with me. My home has a guest bedroom." Leah stood and smiled. "Thank you, Loki."

"Of course, Leah." They headed off to Loki's home, talking quietly. It was odd to say the least. Not so long ago they had been trying to kill each other and now they were talking like old friends.

Loki's home was beautiful to say the least. How he got it, she didn't ask. He led her to the guest room, smiling as he did so. It was a real, genuine smile. Leah noted that he had quite the attractive smile. The guest room was quite huge, nothing Leah would have expected.

"It's…huge." Leah said as she walked in, shock evident on her face.

"Thank you. It's not decorated but there are sheets and blankets in the closet."

"No, it's perfect" Leah was awestruck as she sat down on the king sized bed. It was softer than a cloud. Definitely softer than those damn beds on the Heli Carrier. Leah slept on the floor most nights.

"Would you like a drink, Leah?"

"Sure. Got any Scotch?" Loki chuckled.

"Indeed. I will be right back." Loki left to get the drinks and Leah lay down on the bed. It was than she realized how tired she was. Soon enough she had fallen asleep. Her long midnight black hair falling in her face.

"One Scotch…" Loki smiled softly when he saw Leah asleep. He set the drinks down, went to get a blanket out of the closet. He covered her up and moved the hair from her face. What he saw shocked him. She looked so innocent, like nothing bad had ever happened to her. Yet she had been through so much. He, himself had put her through a lot. They had talked quietly as they walked to his home, he found out a lot about her and she had found out a lot about him. After a bit, Loki sighed and headed to his own room. In just a few hours they would attack and he knew that if Leah still cared about her friends, almost anything could get her to rejoin them, to change her mind and fight against him. He smiled though, as a thought came to him. Thor was on Asgard, his friends would not have his aid during the attack. He could still rule Midgard. Leah at his side. He smiled slightly at that thought. Of ruling Midgard with Leah. Sighing again, Loki sat on his bed, deciding to sleep a bit before the attack. He would need his strength, something was telling him this battle would be a big one.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah was quiet as she led Loki through Chicago. The streets were empty, as if SHIELD had known they would be there. Loki could tell something was on her mind, something he knew that she wouldn't speak of.

"We can wait out here." Leah said as she stopped in front of an old, abandoned house. "No one comes here."

"It is perfect." They walked in, the floor was littered with bullet shells and there were old blood stains on the dusty couch.

"Make me a promise, Loki." She said searching the street from the doorway. "You won't harm my friends."

"Of course." Loki promised, knowing it may be the only way to get her to stay on his side. Leah closed the door behind them, silently lighting the candles she had brought. As she passed frames with long faded pictures she would turn away from Loki. Trying her best to hide her tears.

"I'm going to put more candles up around the house." She said, heading upstairs.

She walked into a bed room, faded purple walls glowing eerily as she lit a single candle. She sat on the bed, pulling the old blanket around her shoulders; she let her tears fall. It had been years since she was in Chicago, Hell it had been decades.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left you, Philp." She muttered, wiping her tears away. Leah hadn't mourned her parents death; it was their fault this had happened. Their fault her boyfriend was killed and their fault that she had become a Super Soldier. Still, she loved doing what she did. The twenties had been a dangerous time, anything could have happened. Her father had been a cop. But still…She never thought would go as far as pissing off Al Capone. Sighing Leah lay her head down on the dusty pillow.

'I'm home.' She thought to herself before falling asleep.

Twenty minutes later, Loki joined walked in. He had become worried for her, why he didn't know. He noticed something as he sat next to her, this time the innocence was gone. Her expression was sad and tears streaked her face. He sighed, gently petting her hair, a soft smile spread across his face as she moved closer to him. It was odd, just a few months ago he had been trying to kill her and now…

'I just may be falling…' he thought to himself, surprised that this one girl could change him. It was quiet then, but for the wind outside and Leah's steady breathing. Soon Loki found himself falling asleep as well. He lay down next to Leah and took her in his arms. Before he knew it he was asleep as well.

The smell of smoke awoke the two later. The candle Leah had lit had fallen over and the old curtains caught fire.

"We gotta get out of here!" Leah was up and running in under a second, Loki right behind her. When they reached the ground floor, they saw all the candles had fallen. They were surround my flames.

"How old is this house?" Loki asked, looking at the ceiling.

"It was built in 1895. It's older than I am." Leah answered, searching for a way out. There had to be one, there just had to be. Leah let her eyes go to floor, maybe she could find a way into the basement. As she was searching, something was thrown in.

"Grenade!" She shouted as it went off. Sending Leah and Loki flying. The impact of the explosion was enough to knock the house down.

"Damn you, Fury." Leah whispered as the burning disperse fell. It was quiet then, someone putting the fires out. Leah didn't make a sound, she could hear footsteps approaching.

"Fury what the Hell? Leah was in there!" Tony shouted, and Leah let out a breath she was unaware was being held.

"If Harris was in there we have right to believe she's helping Loki. Especially after yesterday." Fury replied and Leah felt the need to just claw his only eye left out.

"Panther did that! Not her!"

"Well then, have fun looking for her. Not even her enhancements could keep her safe in that." With that Fury walked away. Leah sighed in relief, she had to get out and find Loki. She tried to move but Fury had been right. Her enhancements hadn't done shit.

"T-Tony…" She said, it hurt to talk, and she knew she was probably breathing in a million different poisonous toxins. He had heard her though and was digging through the wood and whatever else to find her.

"Leelee…Oh thank God." Tony said as he found her and took her in his arms. She hugged him back, she didn't care how badly it hurt.

"Hey, I'll be okay. Go on and get back to the others." She told him, laying her head on his shoulder. Though she told him to leave, she held tight to the boy she considered her brother.

"I'm not going to leave you. You're hurt."

"I'll be okay, Tony. Don't worry." He looked at her, seeing for the first time the soldier his father had fallen for.

"Be careful, Leelee." He said, laying her down on the clearest spot he could find.

"I will be. Tell the others I'm fine." He nodded, hugged her again and took off. Leah felt more tears then, knowing she wouldn't be able to see him again.

Loki found her awhile later. He sat next to her, and she looked away.

"Leah, what's wrong? Something is troubling you." He asked, concern filling his voice.

"I'm never gonna be able to see my friends again. Tony, Clint, Steve, Tasha, Thor…We're enemies now. They'll hate me. Especially Clint." She blinked away tears as she painfully sat up. Loki gently wrapped an arm around her, letting her lean against him.

"I doubt that, Agent Barton could ever hate you. Judging by how he protected you, you mean a great deal to him."

"Perhaps, but things change. I'm helping you, after everything…" She sighed, confusion plain in her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that Loki thought were fitted her perfectly.

"Come let us return. I have someone who can help heal you." Leah merely nodded, imagining a bloody battle between her and her friends.

"It will be okay, Leah. I promise." Loki told her, as they vanished. Leaving the ruins of Leah's old, forgotten, home behind.


	3. Chapter 3

They reappeared in Loki's home, just as Leah passed out. Loki picked her up and carried her to the guest room. A girl sat inside, her black hair falling in front of her blue eyes.

"Hello Unlight." Loki greeted, laying Leah down. Looking now, it was obvious that her face had taken the worst of the injuries.

"Trickster," she said curtly, her blue eyes growing colder. She brushed her hair away from her eyes, sighing. "What in the name of the Gods have you done now?"

"Nothing. Just fix her." He said, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"How characteristic of you," Nott replied dryly, leaning back in the chair. "Honestly. Is politeness impossible for you?"

"Very." Loki said, his normal tone of annoyance coming out. "Just do it, Unlight."

"You speak as though you love this Midgardian. It's reminiscent of Thor and Jane Foster."

"Do you honestly believe I would fall in love with a Midgardian? It's a simple deal to get rid of SHIELD."

Nott smirked, crossing her legs at the knees, saying nothing. Her silence began to unnerve him; she was hardly quiet and when she was, it never ended well. The silence grew longer before Loki quickly looked at Leah and then at Nott.

"Must you be so obvious? Can you never provide some form of sport?" Nott asked, frowning.

"Obvious of what? She is just a tool."

"For the God of Lies, you're rather awful at lying today," she replied with a laugh. Loki scowled, smacking Nott in the back of head. An annoyed expression on his face.

"Nor are you making me want to help you at all," she added, rubbing her head. "Ow…"

"Just help her. I need her to bring them down." With that Loki walked out, mumbling under his breath.

Nott sighed, standing and walking over to where Leah lay passed out. Her hands began to glow a faint blue and she rested them over the other's forehead, shutting her own eyes a magic swirled around them.

As Leah awoke, Nott muttered, "Tell him he owes me. Quite a lot." Before Leah could answer, she had vanished. Leah sat up, thoughts on how to kill Fury swimming through her head. Painfully and slowly and in every way she knew he would fear.

"Dear God. I sound like Loki." She said to herself.

As Nott reappeared, she spotted a familiar blonde rushing over. "OhGodsdammit-" she said in a rush, sidestepping him.

"Where is Loki?" Thor asked, looking at her.

"Gods only know, Thor," she replied dryly, crossing her arms. "Why does it matter? And why would I know?"

"Nott, do not lie to me. I know, you know where he is."

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't, it matters not," she muttered, staring at her feet.

"He is vengeful." Thor said, anger beginning to run through his voice.

"Then he is on Midgard, Thor. Honestly, even you should know that," she replied, her exhaustion lacing her voice as she rubbed her eyes.

Thor sighed, picking her up. Too tired to protest, she only rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around her neck. She had used quite a lot of magic and it had drained her.

"What did you do, Nott?" He asked with a sigh, as he began taking her to her room.

"This and that," she mumbled. "I had to," she added vaguely, her eyes shut. Thor sighed and was silent the rest of the time. She had fallen asleep by the time they arrived, her hair completely shadowing her face. He placed her down, moving the hair from her face.

"Honestly, Nott. Must you worry me like this?" he asked quietly, kissing her forehead before leaving and going to look for Loki.

Loki had gone to talk to his twin. Said twin was asleep on her throne, the impressive ice behemoth making her look extremely small. Sighing Loki walked over, tripping over something and crashing onto the ground.

"What in the name-" the girl began to say, looking down and beginning to laugh. "L-Loki L-Laufeyson- what are you doing?" she asked between laughs. Standing, Loki glared at his sister for a second.

"That is not funny, Kilana."

"N-No, y-you're right. It's h-hilarious," she replied, covering her mouth. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. What is it?"

"I think I may have fallen in love…With a Midgardian." He said, not mentioning the fact that said Midgardian had tried to kill him at least four times.

Kilana's face paled, her hand dropping to her lap before she jumped up and promptly hugged him. "I knew it! I knew you weren't heartless~."

"Kilana I am being serious here!" He said annoyed as he hugged her back.

"You? Serious? I doubt that," she said as she slid from his grip, not one for long hugs.

"I am. I do not understand how I can love this girl. She…She's with SHIELD."

Kilana fell silent, sighing deeply. Not one to be quiet, she rested her head on her hand, looking at him as though he'd grown another eye or something of the sort. Loki knew he was in trouble, his sister was not usually quiet.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing, Loki. Nothing," she said with another lengthy sigh returning to sit on her throne wrapping her cloak around her tighter, as though she was cold.

"Kilana, is there something troubling you?"

She shook her head, opened her mouth, then closed it. Her words had failed her, for the first time. Loki sighed, sitting by his twin and wrapping an arm around her. He had been afraid that she would react like this. It was more the lack of reaction that troubled him, as she leaned against him quietly, the fabric of her clothing not making a single sound.

"Kilana, sister….I understand if you do not wish to talk."

"It's not that, Loki," she said with a small smile. "Tis only that I was.. surprised. To hear she was from SHIELD. So long as she does not hurt you… So long as you are happy," she added, "I will cope."

"She actually is helping me bring SHIELD down. They have lied to her about a few things."

"Such as?" Kilana asked, curiously.

He chuckled, mussing her hair affectionately. "That will be told in time, Kiki."

"Don't call me that," she huffed. "And tell me, Loki."

"Not now, sister," he replied, lightly kissing the top of her head. "Now is when I must return."

"Hm. Don't get yourself killed. It would be hard to replace you," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Such concern. It's simply overwhelming," he said just as dryly. He smirked then vanished. Reappearing to a sleeping Leah and quiet home.


	4. Chapter 4

Leah awoke the next day to find a few boxes in the bedroom and Loki looking out the window.  
"Mr. Stark dropped off your things a few hours ago. He says hello." Loki said without looking away from the window.  
"Right. I'm probably wanted by them. Fury doesn't take betrayal lightly." Leah said standing and going through the boxes.  
"I doubt your friends would let any harm come to you."  
Leah sighed, pulling out an old shirt and turning away from Loki.  
"I guess not but things can change in the blink of an eye." She slipped out of her torn up black tank top and into the shirt.  
"Indeed they can." Leah sighed and walked over to where Loki stood.  
The sun was already setting and the sky began to darken.  
"He misses you, Loki. A lot." Loki sighed as well turning to look at Leah.  
His hand gently traced the scar on her forehead, concern flicking in his eyes for a moment. Leah found herself stepping closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Are you alright? After what happened yesterday?" He asked, brushing some hair out of her face.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Loki!" A voice came, they stepped away from each other as a white haired Goddess walked in.  
"Skadi, what brings you here?" He asked.  
"So it is true, Nott was right." Skadi said with a smile  
"What is true, Skadi?"  
"That you have a Midgardian lover. Does Kilana know?" A mischievous smirk spread across her face, one she had picked up from him.  
"We are not lovers, we are simply partners." Loki said quickly, a pale blush on his face.  
"Exactly." Leah said quickly.  
"Right. I suppose I will see you soon, brother. Farewell." With that the Goddess was gone.

It became quiet as the two stood watching the sky. The stars sparkled in the night, as a gentle wind blew.  
"I think we should check out Manhattan tomorrow. See what's going on." Leah said quietly, half day dreaming.  
"Of course. It would be for the best." Loki replied slowly reaching for her hand.  
She didn't jerk away when he took it, she liked it. Having physical contact with someone again. The silence was nice, they didn't even notice that they had moved closer together.

Just as the sun began to rise Leah and Loki found themselves in front of Stark Tower.  
"Ready to face them?" Loki asked as Leah spun her pistol in her hand.  
"As I'll ever be." Leah said with a sigh as she aimed for pistol for a window.  
She took a deep breath and fired at a window. Tony looked out.  
"What the Hell Leelee?!" He screamed.  
She just waved and blew him a kiss as the others appeared in the window.  
"Come and get me, luvs." They hurried down all of them looking at her in shock.  
"Kitten…You can't seriously be helping him." Clint told her in shock.  
"There are things you don't know about me, Hawk. I was rouge for quite some time. Isn't that right, Natasha?" Leah said with a laugh, Loki watched not knowing that.  
Natasha looked away from her, trying to push back old memories.  
"I found you in Moscow, you thought you could take me out. But that's why you came to SHIELD. If they could change me, they could change you. Right?" Leah's voice was taunting as she walked closer to Natasha.  
"Shut up." Natasha hissed.  
"Znamenitaya Chernaya vdova , i ona okazyvaet·sya prosto yeshche krasivoe litso." Leah said her Russian perfect.  
"Go to Hell." Natasha hissed her words again.  
"Oh look at that I upset her. Poor wittle baby." A laugh escaped Leah as she spoke.  
"Leave her alone, Leah." Clint warned nocking an arrow.  
"I don't need you to protect me." Natasha said turning to face him.  
"Could you really shoot me?" Leah asked.  
"Yes you do and yes I can." Clint said evenly.  
Leah smiled coldly and grabbed Natasha, letting her claws out and placing them on her hostage's neck.  
"Prove it." Clint let his arrow fly and Leah ducked, sinking her claws into Natasha's shoulder. She cried out in pain, blood dripping onto the ground, from the wound and Leah's claws. That's when the fight began.

Leah tossed Natasha aside and started running. Stephanie hurried after her, Steve tailing them both. Leah turned down an alley that she knew was a dead end.  
"Nowhere for the panther to run to now." Stephanie said with a smirk.  
Leah leaned against the wall and nodded behind Stephanie.  
"I've got her Stephanie go back to the tower and try to get a hold of Miss Potts." Steve said evenly.  
"It must be terrible to _still_ be treated like a child." Leah said. "To still be seen as the baby even though you're twins."  
Stephanie's eyes went hard.  
"She's right. You do still treat me like a child." Stephanie's tone was cold.  
"I do not." Steve said, trying not to get annoyed.  
Stephanie turned to face him her eyes narrow.  
"Yes you do." She hissed.  
"I do not." Steve hissed as well.  
As they fought Leah slipped away going to find Loki. He was fighting off Tony and losing.  
"Step away, Tony." Leah said evenly.  
Tony turned to face her, worry on his face.  
"Leah, he's the enemy." He said concern in his voice.  
"You promised me you'd never hurt anyone I care about." Leah's voice was sad and true.  
"I know Leelee but…" Tony said quietly.  
"But nothing. You promised." Tony sighed, defeated.  
As Leah looked around she smiled. Natasha and Clint were fighting, Steve and Stephanie were fighting and Tony couldn't do anything. Banner was in India and Thor was on Asgard, it was working out great.

A gunshot rang out shot rang out and Leah turned, a smile like a predator spreading across her face.  
"Why hello there, Fury." She said softly.  
"Call this off, Harris. Now." Fury told her, his gun raised.  
Leah laughed, easily dodging the bullets easily. As she did she switched her shock glove on. It could deliver a five thousand volt shock. She and Fury fought for quite sometime before she ended up on his back. She shocked him and he fell. Leah stood, walking towards Loki. Then she was blasted into a building.  
"Thor. Welcome back." Leah said as she stood.  
Thor's lighting hit her again throwing her into another building. Loki could see she couldn't take more. She was only human, after all. Loki blasted Thor than quickly phased to Leah's side. Her head was bleeding and her nose and arms looked broken.  
"Leah, my queen…" He breathed out, taking her in his arms.  
The others fighting had stopped as they watched.  
"Leah…" They all breathed out, the girl's appearance shocking.  
Loki looked at them, his eyes cold and then phased out. Taking Leah with him. They reappeared in front of a hospital, Loki in Midgardian clothing. He hurried in, looking for a doctor.  
"Someone please help. My…girlfriend was attacked." A doctor hurried over and took Leah from him. Loki waited for two hours before he was allowed to see Leah.

She was awake, her head bandaged and her arms fully healed.  
"My enhancements." Leah told him simply.  
Loki sat by her bedside, taking her hand in his, his eyes full of worry.  
"I thought I had lost you." He said kissing her hand.  
Leah smiled softly, as her eyes met his.  
"You won't lose me. I swear it. Not that easily." Leah said squeezing his hand.  
"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked brushing her hair from her face.  
"I'd love too. One second." She removed the IV from her arm and then she and Loki vanished. Reappearing back in his home, Leah asleep in his arms. He smiled softly and carried her to his room. The bed there was much more comfortable. He gently lay Leah down and climbed in next to her. Why he didn't know. He pulled the covers over them and kissed her head.  
"Goodnight Leah. My queen." He fell asleep as well, holding her close.

**_  
Translations:  
**

**Znamenitaya Chernaya vdova , i ona okazyvaet·sya prosto yeshche krasivoe litso: The famous black widow and she turns out to be just another pretty face.**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki woke up the next morning to see that Leah had moved closer to him in her sleep. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. He was in love and admitted it to himself too. Now he just needed to find out if Leah felt the same. She stirred in her sleep and then blinked awake.  
"L-Loki…?" She asked looking at him, their eyes meeting; their gaze held.  
"Yes?" He asked moving her hair from her face.  
"What happened yesterday? I can't remember much." Leah said as she sat up.  
Loki sighed and sat up as well, taking her hand in his.  
"You did it. You got your revenge." He told her.  
Leah blinked some memories coming back to her.  
"Natasha…Shit I hurt Tasha." Leah said reaching for her phone.  
"Is calling them smart?" Loki asked, concern in his eyes and voice.  
Leah sighed looking at Loki and then at her phone's wallpaper. The old picture of Clint, Natasha and herself stared back at her.  
"Yes. I'll be back in a few minutes." Leah stood and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She dialed Clint's number.

"What do _you_ want, Leah?" Clint hissed, venom filling his voice.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did what I did. If you knew what Fury's done…" Leah said trying to keep the pain and sorrow from entering her voice.  
"I saw your file. You're lucky Tasha doesn't want you dead." He told her, his voice going back to normal.  
Leah smiled softly to herself.  
"I think we should talk face to face. Just us." Her voice was quite as she spoke almost as if she didn't want Clint to hear her.  
"Meet up at the coffee house in a hour?" He asked.  
"Perfect. See ya then." Leah hung up before Clint could give an answer.  
Leah walked back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed.

"Is everything okay, Leah?" Loki asked gently taking her hand.  
"I'm meeting up with Clint in one hour. I'll be okay, I promise." Leah said giving Loki a reassuring smile.  
Loki sighed, squeezing her hand.  
"Be careful, Leah I know you trust them, but I don't…"  
"I will be. See you, Loki." Leah walked out of Loki's room and into the guest room to change.

An hour later Leah sat on the only couch in the coffee room, a latte in front of her. She was in a black and white maxi dress. Her black leather jacket zipped up baggy on her slim figure. Her head still wrapped in bandages.  
"Hey Kitten." Clint's voice came as he sat next to her.  
"Hi Hawk." She told him softly, refusing to meet his face.  
Clint sighed, taking her hand. Leah turned to look at him and was suddenly pulled into a hug.  
"Do you know worried I've been about you?" He asked his voice sad, trying to hold back the sobs.  
Leah hugged him back, tears falling from her eyes.  
"I know. I'm so sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry Clint. I'm so sorry." Leah said, sobs shaking her body.  
"Shh…It's okay. It's not your fault. Fury shouldn't have lied." Clint said rubbing Leah's back, trying his best to sooth her.  
"N-No it's not…I-I shouldn't be here. I have to go, I'm sorry Clint." Leah said as she pulled away and stood.  
"Le, please come back."  
"If someone has to kill me. It has to be you, you'll make it quick. I know you will." Leah kissed Clint's cheek and hurried out.

She ran as soon as she was out. As she took a turn she ran straight into Tony.  
"Leelee…" He breathed out.  
"Tony. I have to go, I shouldn't be around any of you." Leah said quickly trying to move.  
"I have news." Tony said letting her go.  
"Have Pep e-mail me." Leah ran off then, heading back to Loki's house.  
He was waiting in the living room for her. She burst in, mascara running down her face. Loki stood and embraced her tightly.

"What happened?" He asked, petting her hair.  
Leah buried her face in his shoulder, sobs shaking her once again.  
"I-I shouldn't have gone...It was a bad idea…I can't see them again…I just can't." She told him, her voice breaking.  
Loki led her to the couch, letting her rest her head on his lap. He continued to pet her hair, as she cried.  
"Leah, it will be okay my queen. They are your friends, they would not hurt you." Loki said. Leah calmed as he spoke, sitting up.  
"Right." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
Loki smiled softly wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
"Feeling a little better?" He asked.  
"A bit. Why are you being so nice to me? I know how you work Loki. You use and then kill."  
"I can't bring myself to kill you. I-I think I may have fallen for you." Leah could feel a faint blush coming to her cheeks.  
"I might have done the same." She whispered softly, pulling her legs up and curling up closer to Loki.  
He smiled softly as he kissed the top of her head.  
"It will be alright, Leah. It will all work out, I promise you that." Loki told her.  
Leah nodded, letting her hair fall in her face.

It was quiet, almost an hour passing before they said anything.  
"Maybe it would be safer if we left America for a while." Leah said, her arms wrapped around Loki's neck and his around her waist.  
"Indeed. Where do you want to go?"  
"Anywhere." She said with a smile. "Anywhere in the world!"  
Loki laughed, playing with Leah's hair, fascinated by the blonde color her roots had turned.  
"It is your choice, my queen."  
"England. I haven't been there in years. So many years." Leah said softly.  
Loki chuckled.  
"So you have blonde hair just like the rest of the Patriotic Trio?"  
"Yes, I dye it black. Helps with the whole Panther thing."  
"Ah, of course." Loki said with a smile. "Should we be going?"  
Leah sat up and then stood, walking over to the large window.  
"Yeah. I don't think I can ever come back here."  
Loki walked over to her, wrapping her in his embrace.  
"Perhaps you could. One day." Leah leaned against Loki, letting her hair fall in her face.  
"Maybe. We should be going."  
"Of course. Are you going to bring your things?"  
"Some of them. I'll be back soon."

Leah walked into the guest bedroom and began packing. As she finished, a book caught her eye in one of the boxes. She picked it up and gasp.  
_To my beautiful and beloved Leah. Happy birthday. I love you, Howard.  
_She placed it in her suitcase and then walked out, going back into the living room.  
"Are you ready?" Loki asked as he moved her hair from her face.  
"As I'll ever be. Let's leave New York behind." Leah said softly, Loki took her hand and they vanished.


End file.
